


【龙獒】十日谈（一）

by yyyblfl



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, 龙獒 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyyblfl/pseuds/yyyblfl
Summary: lof整理





	

张继科是从不以哥哥的身份在马龙面前自居的，尽管实际年龄如此。毕竟马龙性情沉稳得多又是他的队长，平时两人反倒是他顾念体恤得多些。但今天第一次，在某些涉及原则的问题上，他也实在是要拿着这最后的砝码强自坚持一下。

“我比你大。”他抬手挡住已经欺近他身的马龙，一手撑在他白皙结实的胸膛上。

马龙摇头还他三分笑意。“我比你大。”

“屁，我比你大八个月呢。”

“我比你大……”马龙低头，在自己已经难耐的器官上五指合握围一个圆圈，又把那个圆圈套上张继科的。“大差不多这么一圈吧。”

操。

张继科心里骂出一句的功夫，马龙已经变了脸色一把抓住他的手腕，借个巧劲把他翻身压在床上。

“你说你还挣扎什么……你哪儿比我大？”马龙几乎咬着牙在他耳边说话，仿佛微一启齿那满腔的情欲就要破口而出。他咬上张继科的耳廓，顾不上怜惜地用犬齿磨过他的耳垂和颌骨，一手顺着侧腰往他的身下去探。“我倒要看看你有多大……”

占有欲充斥着他的脑子。温文尔雅几近禁欲的表皮撕开，对着张继科他情愿自己是暴君，是一切高高在上而蛮不讲理的存在，情欲由他的手挑起，亦要以他的方式终结。

禁欲。马龙对这个自我评价暗自好笑。一个禁字，已经填了他多少欲在里面。

这样与平时大相径庭的马龙让张继科几乎难以招架。这个人是他的克星，亦又是生命的支柱，他有时觉得难解而又认命，自己那根除了天地亲师任谁也不弯的脊梁，时时在梦中辗转于他身下竟也并不觉得羞耻。他是想听他笑的。只对他一个人，那些对外虚以委蛇的温润客套通通抛开，露出最不示人的血和肉，笑出心脏跳动和血液汩汩流淌的声音来。有时比赛是能激起类似的荷尔蒙碰撞，但赛场的规矩太多了。他想。情场不一样。这里他可以像这样长久地拥抱，可以撕开衣服绞住马龙的双手，可以撕咬他的嘴唇看他眉头皱起，睫毛猛地合起在脸上投下细密的影来。

马龙贲张的血管里仿佛流着鼓噪喧嚣的河。他仿佛天生带着一种技能，知道张继科敏感而易于挑逗的关键点在哪，又知道哪些手段会令他恼怒而哪些又能激得他抿唇成线腮线如刀。他想他们的结合必须是这样水到渠成顺理成章的。相知经年了若己身，并不是只有夫妻才有资格说的话，他们朝夕相处一同长到了现在，如今张继科的每一寸皮肤是什么样，那些隐秘的胎记和旧年的伤疤，他闭着眼睛用嘴唇便能画出来。

“怎么样，能试试了么。”他咬着张继科的后颈，从那两片振振欲飞的翅膀之间，顺着那根优美的脊骨从容不迫地或舔或咬下去，留下一路细碎的水迹和斑痕。

张继科攥着床头栏杆，只几不可见地点了一下头。一双黑白分明的桃花眼微微泛了红，眼眶和眉峰浮起小片夭夭的粉色，像极了小孩子哭过的神情，硬是把平日里冷硬的眉眼描出几分袅袅的水气。他从没做过这样的事，那雾气朦胧的眼睛也不知是情到深处还是真的羞恼得哭了，只是把同样没做过这事的马龙看得一根弦从心尖绷到了枪口，再撩拨两下就能立时把那一管子春潮带雨地泄出来。他好歹还是忍着润滑了中指，极小心地慢慢伸入张继科的后穴，一点一点地试探。在那一下子张继科后背绷紧从紧咬的牙关里漏出一声压抑的呻吟，马龙便停住，另一只手在周围的皮肤轻轻划圈让肌肉放松，待他略微适应了那异样的侵入感后再缓缓继续。手指上紧致的包裹感刺激得他不敢去想如果真家伙进去会被夹成个什么光景，他只好尽力活动开了，看张继科表情尚好，便慢慢朝后退一退，再试探地加入第二根手指。

由头至尾张继科靠着伤病练出的毅力勉强忍着。只不过到真的见了真章，从未体验过的撕裂的痛楚还是让他瞬间一身冷汗，忍不住叫出声来。

“不行，马龙！”他呼吸乱成一团，既不能接受那种疼痛又被强烈的渴望冲击着，嗓音出口抖得几乎带了哭腔，“操你妈太疼了……”

马龙知道要是能让这一位喊出疼来，那就是决计忍不了了。他于是停下动作，一下一下安抚地摸着他的脊背，轻声顺从地哄。“好好好，你忍一下，我出来。”

他耐着性子慢慢从张继科侧卧的身体里退出来，将他转过身来好能看见脸。张继科闭着眼睛急促地喘息像是刚跑了个万，生生疼出的生理泪水打湿了睫毛，如沾着海水的鸥翼颤抖舒开。这样子彻底叫马龙欲火燎了眉毛也没那个忍心下得去手了，于是伸手去抱他，斟酌着问要不下次。

“下次还不是这个路数。”张继科仍旧闭着眼睛，眉头半拧泄愤般地在他嘴唇碰到的第一片皮肤上狠狠咬了一口，渐渐平复了呼吸。“你再试试吧。”

马龙在他眉骨上亲了一下，又亲了亲他的嘴唇。这一次他把润滑的量加了许多，靠着那点和张继科直觉般的感应和配合，终于一点点把自己推了进去。现在他可以慢条斯理地打量张继科的身体，他眼熟不过却百看不厌的肌理和线条，那块滴翠的玉，那片仿佛能带着张继科振翅而飞的纹身。飞起来也是要在半空落入他手里的。他停着不动，感受自己在那具身体里皮肉纠缠的熨帖，像是两片连着的拼图理所当然该被拼到一起，严丝合缝毫无间隙。他开始试着慢慢抽插，起初不敢使力也不敢太快，过了片刻，终于渐渐凶狠起来。

张继科觉得自己一定是不能更喜欢马龙了才能承受住这样的事情。后半身持续的痛觉压过一切快感，带着马龙撞击出来的律动像一波波无休止的潮水漫向全身。他咬牙忍着，等待痛觉麻木，听着马龙喘息着念他的名字，像是在念一首极富深情的诗，那股动荡的痛楚便仿佛能平息些许，转而涌起撩人心肺的欲念来。

“马龙，叫我……”他勉力控制着气息开口，声音被晃动得仍是碎的，却能一击敲打在马龙心上。马龙便更紧地贴着他，嘴唇擦着他耳边呓语般地一声接着一声，硬是把那短短两字念出百转千回的绕指情丝。他语下越缠绵，腰间的力道便越冲撞，一手蹭过张继科劲瘦的侧腰去找他的小兄弟，把那话也已经坚硬如铁的家伙握在手里跟着自己的节奏套弄。张继科身体里烧得几乎能从眼里滴出血来，一直尽力压抑的呻吟再也憋不住从喉间一丝丝溢出来，听在马龙耳里，活似一声声小奶狗求食的呜咽。他倒从没有这么感谢过运动员平时严苛的体能训练了。他的手掌里不一会儿就被喷溅上一片黏腻，他听见张继科在那个释放的瞬间几乎下意识地问候了他全家，忍不住笑了一笑，把手随意地在床单上蹭了箍住他的腰身冲刺起来。

迟早会带你问候我全家的。他想着，在最后猛力的一下把一部分自己融进张继科的身体里。

完事以后马龙不舍得放手地又贴着张继科的后背抱了他一会儿，等两人喘息都定了才慢慢退出来。他摘下那个已然内容充实的安全套，打了个结胡闹地在张继科眼前晃荡。

“看，我的亿万子孙。”

“你已经断子绝孙了。”张继科表情虚弱地笑了一下，随即又吸一口气皱起眉来。

“我他妈现在想给直肠打一针封闭。”

“下次有经验就好了。”马龙有些歉然地理一理他汗湿的额发。

“下次？下次你跟你的钢铁侠手办试试去吧。”

“不要乱吃醋。”马龙装着傻亲他一下。“我喜欢手办不只是人偶嘛，它还有其他很好的意思的。”

“比如？”

“比如徒手办了你。”


End file.
